<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When He Comes (Up) by jadewolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455643">When He Comes (Up)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadewolf/pseuds/jadewolf'>jadewolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventures of Team Crab [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Moana (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aiata - Freeform, Antennae Kink, Antennae Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Just two monster crabs getting it on, Non-Mammalian Anatomy, Oral Sex, Pleopod Licking, Ripekanga, Rīpekanga!Verse, Tamatoa/Aiata, Two dicks for the price of one, crab sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:35:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadewolf/pseuds/jadewolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Molting to grow back a leg is a long, hard process for a crab.  After months underground, deprived of all life's more sensory pleasures and apart from his mate, Tamatoa and Aiata have a lot of lost time to make up for.  A smutty short in the Rīpekanga series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tamatoa (Disney)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventures of Team Crab [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1356133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When He Comes (Up)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, here it is.  More smut.  All the crab-on-crab action that nobody ever asked for!</p>
<p>If you're unfamiliar, Aiata is an OC from <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010429/chapters/39990510">Rīpekanga</a>, an alternate universe Moana fic (co-written by myself and Raptormoon) in which Maui is anything but a hero.  You don't need to have read it to enjoy a good crabfucking smut, but I highly recommend you do just for the fun of it! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aiata slept uneasily, alone in the lair.  It had been nearly six months since Tamatoa had buried himself to molt—<em>finally!—</em>and begin to repair the damages done from their encounter with the monster-killing demigod Maui years before – injuries that could take more than a single molt to fix.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had, of course, molted several times in the centuries they had been a mated pair.  So had she.  Molting was a delicate time in a crab’s life, however.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">During a molt, they were vulnerable.  Not only were there the inherent dangers associated with shedding their old exoskeleton and replacing it with a fresh one—a process of regeneration that was exhausting—but there was also the ever-present threat of being discovered and attacked.  Before the new exoskeleton had hardened, a crab was defenseless—nearly immobile and utterly incapable of fighting back.  Any larger predator, or even another crab, could mean death.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For these reasons, her kind typically molted in <em>secret</em>.  Even in their centuries together and with a tight bond and complete trust in one another, Tamatoa had never told her when he was going to molt.  Nor had he ever said <em>where</em> he would do it.  Such things were closely guarded secrets when a crab’s own life depended on keeping that information <em>safe</em>.  The secrecy did not spring from a lack of trust, but from <em>instinct</em>; and instinct was often a powerful motivator that superseded all else.  Instead he would simply appear the next summer, freshly molted in the off-season.  He was always so proud, too—eager to show off the revived color of his shiny new exoskeleton and his increased bulk.  He swore that eventually he would catch up to her size, to which she could only grin indulgently.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This time was different, however.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They had remained together—even through the off-seasons—for many years now.  Inevitably, the day would come when one of them would have to molt.  And given the extent of his wounds, it would obviously be Tamatoa first.  They hadn’t discussed it, but she assumed he would handle it in secret as he always had.  It would be easy enough to recognize the signs of an impending molt, so she wouldn’t have been alarmed when he suddenly vanished.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So Aiata was <em>quite </em>surprised when Tamatoa approached her late one summer and unexpectedly told her <em>everything</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had picked out a site near the lair where he would construct a molting cavern.  He would go as soon as she released the season’s eggs, knowing that it would be a long molt to repair his lost leg and would take up most of the off-season.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had listened, stunned, as he told her his plans in precise detail.  The faith he was placing in her was almost overwhelming.  As absolute as their trust in each other was, such a thing went strongly against every natural impulse their kind possessed.  And yet, why did she feel so comfortable with it?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, his voice hesitant but sincere, he had asked her to watch over the site while he was buried below it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a moment of speechless wonder, she found her voice.  <em>Of course</em> she would watch over him.  And she would be honored to do it.  Relieved, Tamatoa had thanked her, then leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.  Threading her antennae together with his, they shared that familiar warmth and embrace—a bond ever-strengthened as the years rolled by.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So, for six months after he disappeared beneath the dark earth of Lalotai, she had kept watch as promised.  Aiata had explained to Tuahangata why Tamatoa was missing, but had not shared the details of where nor the particulars of what molting involved.  She knew that he could likely sense, in that strange demigod way of his, where her mate was, but nevertheless there are some trusts a crab should never betray.  Tamatoa had entrusted her with his most vital secret and she would never tell a soul.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was unspoken, but Aiata believed that Tuahangata probably understood why.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All she could do now was wait, but waiting was not easy.  Repairing gouges and scrapes and even small punctures to the exoskeleton was easy enough in a molt, but regrowing an entire leg was a different matter.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aiata had never needed to make such extensive molt repairs.  Her worst wound, the deep slash which Maui had struck along her neck, was undoubtedly severe, but the slice had been only to her soft flesh and had healed with time, leaving nothing but a lingering scar that would likely fade over the next century.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regrowing a lost limb was a daunting prospect.  She knew, instinctively, that it <em>could</em> be done, but she had no idea what that entailed or what it was like.  Was it more dangerous?  How much longer would it take?  What if there were complications?  As the months dragged by, she’d been left to privately worry about what was going on beneath the sand.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The first four months, she kept a close, but unconcerned, eye on his molting site.  After the fifth month, she started getting anxious.  By now, six months into his molt, she was fighting worry daily.  Each day she went alone to check for any sign of disturbance in the otherwise unassuming patch of land.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Today was no different.  When she awoke, Aiata made her way down the slope towards where Tamatoa had built his molting cave.  It had become routine, a quick check before breakfast, another on the way back from her daily hunting, then one more before settling down to sleep.  In all that time, nothing had changed.  There was no sign of Tamatoa returning, nor any sign of other creatures sniffing around the site.  Expecting more of the same today, she stepped into the clearing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was an enormous, gaping crater in the earth.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aiata’s heart skipped a beat and her eyes went wide, darting around looking for Tamatoa.  He wasn’t there, though, and—she arched her antennae forward—there was a strange scent in the air.  A thousand horrifying thoughts ran through her mind all at once.  Had some creature discovered him?  Had she <em>failed to protect</em> her mate in his most vulnerable time?!  Had—</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“RRRRAAH!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before Aiata could react, something tackled her from behind—something <em>big.  </em>The heavy weight of it thumped against her back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aiata reacted automatically, with the smooth grace of a seasoned warrior.  She dropped down and pivoted in one fluid motion.  Then her claw lashed out behind her, grabbed her assailant, and levered it over her body in a perfect arc.  Her opponent  slammed into the ground, the impact hard enough to make the earth shake.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She spun and leapt to pin the attacker down and—</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tama?!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Laying beneath her, on his back and grinning up at her with a smile that was sheepish and eyes that were already filling with lust, was Tamatoa.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You miss me?” he teased, then waggled his eyes suggestively.  “You going to let me get some post-molt breakfast first, or just gonna <em>ravish</em> me right here?”  He flung his claws dramatically to the ground behind him in mock surrender, all the while grinning expectantly up at her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Tama!</em>” she exclaimed again, the name now filled with equal parts exasperation and relief—but mostly exasperation.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now that she had him pinned, she could pick up the subtleties she had missed before.  He had masked his scent, a trick he loved to employ and one she should have anticipated.  He had probably covered up his scent across the whole clearing after coming up and before she awoke.  He had probably been lying in wait for <em>hours</em>, just to play a silly prank.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I <em>am</em> very hungry, but you know…” he went on, then gave her a cheeky wink and reached up with his antennae—once again matched in length, with the broken one now fully regrown—to stroke hers.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She wanted to be mad at him for <em>scaring</em> her like this—making her think some creature had raided his molt hole!—but she simply couldn’t muster it.  The worry and fretting of many months evaporated in an instant.  She <em>had</em> missed him terribly and, when it came down to it, she was just relieved that he had made it through a significantly more complicated molt without trouble.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And he was obviously in fine fettle, if his boisterous flirtation was any indication.  Her eyes flicked over him quickly, taking in his state just to be sure.  He had already replaced all of his collected treasures upon his carapace, but what exoskeleton still lay exposed was bright and glossy, the hallmark of a fresh molt.  All the scrapes and gouges and pockmarked scars had vanished, shed away and leaving a smooth, unbroken exterior in their place,  the lingering physical remnants of his battle with Maui now swept away.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had grown, too.  She couldn’t quite gauge exactly how much from his position beneath her, but he might have even caught up to her own superior height this time.  Of course, that hadn’t hindered her from flipping him over like a tiny seashell… not that Tamatoa seemed to mind.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Most noticeably of all, however, his mutilated leg had been regrown!  The two missing segments had regenerated, putting him solidly on four legs again.  The new leg was not quite back to normal, though.  Whereas his other legs were plump and sturdy, colored softly in blues and purples, <em>these</em> two new segments were decidedly different.  The regrown leg was a curious purple-red color, devoid of the delicate striated markings his other legs possessed.  And it was <em>skinny</em>—a ridiculously thin pencil-leg that nearly made Aiata break into a giggle.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Somehow, she managed to keep a straight face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course, the touch of his antennae, sending bright sparks skittering through her own, made it even harder to resist his charms.  Oh, how she had <em>missed</em> this!  How she had missed <em>him!</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her exasperation at his prank melted away and her expression turned playful.  Well, two could play at this game.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She smirked down at him, planting the pointed tip of a foreleg squarely in the middle of his underside.  Beneath her hold, she felt him squirm with barely contained excitement.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I don’t know,” she began in a slow, contemplative drawl.  “I’d hate to take <em>advantage</em> of you, all worn out and hungry.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The look on Tamatoa’s face suggested, in no uncertain terms, that he very much wanted her to do just that.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Clearly, he wasn’t as <em>hungry</em> as he claimed.  She would bet he had already eaten while she was still asleep, too.  If he’d had time to set up an elaborate prank, he’d likely had time to hunt.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But if he was going to <em>play pranks </em>on her, then she had a few games of her own in mind.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She reached out with her other foreleg to trace along his newly regrown leg with the lightest and most provocative of touches.  A tiny tremor shuddered through her mate, rapturously pinned beneath her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Besides,” she went on, pulling her own leg away and removing her hold on him.  “Can you even <em>catch </em>breakfast on this cute little skinny leg?”  A wickedly teasing light danced in her eyes.  “Much less catch <em>me?</em>”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tamatoa’s mouth opened and he looked as if he was going to object.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aiata leaned down close, taking the lip of his shell in her claw.  “Of course, if you do…”  She whispered something alongside his antennae.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tamatoa’s eyes went wide.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before he could utter a single word, she had pulled him back upright--noting that his height did indeed match hers now, though only just barely.  Then, casting a positively salacious look, full of sensual promise, over her shoulder to him, Aiata gleefully dashed off with a jubilant whoop.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tamatoa did not hesitate and was hot on her heels within seconds.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After so many months of anxious separation, the two joyful crabs streaked into the wilds of Lalotai as darkness fell, revelling in their reunion with wild abandon.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Tamatoa caught up to her at last—or, rather, when Aiata <em>allowed</em> him to catch her—they tumbled to the ground in a laughing tangle of legs and claws and antennae.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they rolled to a stop, Aiata found herself looking up into Tamatoa’s eyes, narrowed to gleaming crescents, from where she lay on her back beneath him.  An antenna drifted down to caress the side of her face, brushing across the softer, more sensitive skin.  A warm tingling followed in its wake and Aiata felt herself melting into that light touch.  Six months without her lover had been a <em>long</em> time, particularly after they had grown so comfortable in their non-traditional year-round arrangement.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gotcha,” he murmured, wearing a wide grin.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The antenna’s delicate path curved, trailing across her lips.  Aiata returned his grin, then let her lips part and pulled the antenna into her mouth.  Above her, Tamatoa’s frame was wracked by a shudder as she ran her tongue along the sensitive feeler.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He might have caught her, but she had <em>him </em>just as much.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aiata—” he breathed, voice filling with all the <em>need</em> of one who had spent the past six months underground, deprived of much sensation at all.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She curled her tongue around his antenna again, giving it a gentle suck—a groan rumbled through Tamatoa at that, and his eyes fell half closed—before releasing it again.  The long feeler slid slowly from her mouth and she teased it one last time with the tip of her tongue as it retreated, drawing another small sound from her mate.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So you caught me,” she confirmed, voice low with wanton invitation as she looked up at him.  “Now what are you going to do?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His eyes slid back open, an intense keenness awakening within them.  He flashed his teeth in that familiar, delightfully salacious and playful grin that never failed to excite Aiata with its promise of all the ecstasy to come.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmmmm.”  He raised a claw to his lips in theatrical thoughtfulness, all while an impish light danced in his eyes.  “Where to start?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His antennae reached up to meet hers, but did not stop long enough for her to twine them together.  Instead, they brushed down the length of her antennae until reaching the base, electrifying her senses the whole way.  Aiata shivered, anticipation already building as she waited to see what course hecharted next.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She didn’t have to wait long.  From there, his feelers drew a damp line down her neck and traced lower still to her underside.  It was then that Tamatoa shifted, easing himself backward.  His gaze, hot and intense, never left her face as he inched back.  The slow drag of his antennae followed, sending warmth spreading under their touch, until Tamatoa had fully climbed off her and now hovered over her still-folded abdomen.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm, how about <em>here?</em>”  He leaned down, gently blowing a gust of air over the tips of her pleopods, the three long, feathery appendages that curled around one side of her abdomen, with their ends tucked between it and her underside.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The warmth of his breath over those highly sensitive appendages sent fresh shivers running through her and her legs twitched, grasping at air.  She opened her mouth to answer his question, but all that came out was a stuttering gasp as he laid his mouth alongside one of her pleopods and hummed against it.  The soft vibration zinged through every delicate branch of her pleopods and then down into her body, traveling straight to her core and igniting a luscious heat deep within her that sang out with <em>want</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then the wonderful buzzing hum faded away and Aiata let out a small, needy sound, craving <em>more</em> of that delicious sensation.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What was that?” Tamatoa was asking, lips moving lightly against her.  “Didn’t quite hear you.  Was this a good spot?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t wait for an answer, instead resuming his humming with greater gusto and now with melodic rhythm, as well.  The vibrations rose and fell with his hummed song, sending low waves of pleasure rolling through her.  Her eyes fell closed as she let it wash over her, a pleased hum of her own building in her throat.  Claws and legs laying relaxed beside her, she rode the building warmth that spread in pulsed tones from that steady trilling upon her body.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When she was finally able to form some words, they were a breathy, barely coherent agreement that <em>yes</em>, that was a <em>very good spot</em>.  She felt, more than heard, Tamatoa chuckle in response, sending even more tingling vibrations fluttering through her again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Without interrupting the symphony he was performing upon her, he shifted his position again and Aiata felt his claws take gentle hold of her abdomen.  Her eyes slit open to watch as he slowly, methodically unfurled her tail, never breaking the contact of his mouth on her.  It was a maneuver that took a fair bit of skill and flexibility, but Tamatoa was a <em>master</em> of it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now, with her pleopods fully exposed, there was a fresh, new sensation as his tongue slipped from between his lips to run along the full length of one.  Aiata gasped as the luxuriously long stroke sent both pleasant chills and spiralling warmth through her at the same time.  Still humming his sensuous tune, Tamatoa moved to the next one, his warm, wet tongue working slowly from the base to the end, slicking down the many fine, sensitive tendrils that branched off the supple appendage along the way.  Upon reaching the tapered end, he closed his lips around it and began to suck.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A moan escaped Aiata as a fresh wave of pleasure rose up to overtake her.  The warmth spread again down the length of her pleopods, feeding the fire burning at her core.  Through the rising fog of lust, she managed to murmur Tamatoa’s name and she saw his lips curl into a smug smile around the appendage in his mouth.  His eyes were fixed on her face, hungrily drinking in every expression and every sign of the bliss he was bringing her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All the while, Tamatoa’s antennae had continued to trace feather-light designs across her underside.  Now, with more space to roam, they drifted down towards the more <em>provocative</em> areas previously shielded by her tail.  She knew where they were headed, but the thrill of anticipation was not lessened by that foresight.  Their slow, inexorable path coupled with the steadily increasing attention to her pleopods, together creating a rising tension that pushed her to ever-greater heights.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then his antennae reached the twin openings in her exoskeleton that lay concealed near the base of her legs.  The antennae tips teased at her gonopores, lightly caressing the softer flesh that lay within.  Aiata felt herself growing damp, a tightness building under those tender touches.  The heat building within her grew stronger, radiating outward from his touch and into her extremities.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The antennae dipped deeper, one on each side, and Aiata let out another low moan as they continued to tease and flit at her sensitive openings.  She was very nearly squirming with aching need, attempting to shift her body up into that tantalizingly light touch which traced around her inner edges with such exquisite delicacy.  She whispered his name, a wanton plea.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not one to make her wait long, Tamatoa answered her call enthusiastically, slipping his antennae inside just as he drew a pleopod deeper into his mouth with a sensuous curl of his tongue.  Aiata’s eyes fell closed, revelling in the delicious feeling of those delicate appendages slipping softly into her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the antennae ventured deeper, she felt Tamatoa falter as his own senses were fully engulfed in her essence.  The intensity of such sensation, enhanced after so much time deprived of it underground, was evident with the powerful shudder that ran through her mate.  With his lips still pursed around a pleopod, he replied with a lingering moan of his own, sending shivery vibrations skittering straight down the appendage and to her core.  The rich scent of his arousal spiked through the air, steadily building in its intensity and adding to the vivid tapestry of shared sensation.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And still the slender feelers were moving effortlessly within her, questing deeper as they sought fresh ways to bring her further pleasure.  Tamatoa had regained his rhythm, still tending to her pleopods with his talented tongue and reaching ever farther with his antennae.  Sweet anticipation fueled the smoldering heat pooling in Aiata’s core.  She knew just what he was planning to do next.  And that building tension filled her, drawing her legs off the ground with rising expectation, awaiting the moment that–</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The tips of his antennae nudged against twin spots deep within her, just the lightest of probing touches, and a burst of wild sensation rushed through her, racing through her like liquid flame.  Her legs clutched at empty air and a spasm clenched her inner muscles around those lithe appendages.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Somewhere through the wave of bliss, she heard Tamatoa chuckle.  “There we are,” he murmured in a low, pleased purr between sweeps of his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then he did it again.  Deft strokes of his antennae against those hypersensitive places within her sent wave after wave of hot pleasure spiraling out.  Each caress brought her to gasping, desperate cries.  The lightning rush of one electrifying touch had barely crested before the next began, a rising and falling like a storm-tossed sea.  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Under this wonderfully relentless onslaught, Aiata could only take so much.  Finally, the heat pooling within her spilled over and flooded outward from her core in pulsing waves down her centerline and out to the ends of her legs and the tips of her antennae.  Claws clenching as the raw fire of her orgasm rippled through her, Aiata called out, uncaring of who might hear her rapturous cries.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the tide of pleasure had ebbed, Aiata melted back into a languid repose.  Her legs and claws, still tingling with the lingering remnants of that warm afterglow, fell softly slack.  When her eyes opened, she found Tamatoa watching her with smug satisfaction.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slowly, languorously, he withdrew his antennae, wet and slick with her fluids.  As the thin feelers slid free, Aiata made a small sound of protest, unready to relinquish that wonderful feeling inside.  But Tamatoa only grinned and whispered promises of more to come.  She watched as he brought his antennae to his mouth and licked them clean, eyes half-lidded as he savored the taste of her on his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Delicious,” he crooned, low and husky and brimming with lust.  “My sweet one.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then his eyes narrowed to bright crescents, gleaming with a carnal hunger as they fell upon her.  Under his ravenous gaze, Aiata shivered, the aching need for <em>more</em> already curling through her once again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ready for dessert?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh yes,” she beckoned, antennae reaching to brush against his in open invitation.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tamatoa grinned, tongue between his teeth.  He straightened, rising from where he had crouched low over her abdomen. His own curled tail hung relaxed and away from his body, revealing gonopods already out and glistening—<em>dripping!</em>—with his own arousal fluids.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aiata couldn’t help but notice that a new leg and his height were not the <em>only</em> things that had grown in this molt.  And from the smug pride in Tamatoa’s expression as he watched her take in the sight, he was <em>well</em> aware that his already generously proportioned organs had gained both impressive length and width.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My, my.  Had quite the molt, didn’t you?” Aiata remarked, teasing but plainly appreciative.  She would be lying if she said she didn’t look forward to his molts for <em>just</em> this reason.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pretty impressive, wouldn’t you say?” he quipped, punctuating his words with a smug little shimmy.  “I think they need a test run, though.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She let out a quiet giggle.  “Then you’d better bring them over here,” she told him, adding a more insistent note.  “<em>Now</em>.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No further encouragement was needed.  The silliness went out of his demeanor and Tamatoa flashed his teeth in a wicked smile.  His antennae swung forward to trail across her underside again, leaving damp trails in their wake as their light touch explored every line and curve of her body.  Aiata felt another shiver run through her, every fiber of her being craving <em>more</em>.  Her legs curled in the air, wanting desperately to be wrapped around him, and beckoned him to her again.  It was a call he was of no mind to resist.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eyes aflame with an almost predatory intent, he came closer, delicately placing his dactyls as he lifted himself up and over her.  His gaze never left her face, hungry and intense.  He licked his lips with a slow, provocative sweep of his tongue.  Every <em>second</em> felt like an eternity of longing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tamatoa had climbed fully atop her now, resting his weight lightly upon her.  His claws, bulkier than her own but capable of such delicate precision, met hers, slender and resting splayed beside her head.  With a tantalizing lightness, he skimmed his touch down her arms from the base to the tip of her pincers.  The trace of his claws sent her senses singing.  When he reached the end, he took a gentle hold of her pincers and leaned in close, whispering words meant only for her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In such close proximity now, Aiata’s antennae reached forward to finally capture his, twining around them from base to tip.  She relished that familiar feeling, the tingling that spread through her as their antennae slid against each other.  It sent raw fire running straight down her feelers, then down her centerline—an electric rush that drew parallel lines, one down her back and another down her underside.  It spread from there, stirring the embers of that inner fire once again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She drew their entwined antennae down, until their interlaced ends brushed against her lips.  Above her, she felt Tamatoa shiver.  It was Aiata’s turn to grin now, as she pulled their joined appendages into her mouth and began to suck lightly upon them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tamatoa groaned, a low rumble that she felt as much as heard.  She hummed a wordless reply, sending gratifying vibrations down both his antennae and her own.  His eyes fluttered closed as Tamatoa called her name in a reverent, breathy whisper.  To this, she responded again by running her tongue along those sensitive feelers in her mouth.  She could feel it as his, braided alongside her own, quivered as he fought for control of himself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A moment later he steadied himself and, once his body stopped quaking with barely repressed need, he slid his eyes open again to look upon her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then his rear claws got to work.  With long, soft strokes, the larger set of his rear claws caressed her abdomen and her still highly sensitized pleopods.    She hummed again, a quiet sound that echoed down their intertwined antennae.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His grooming claws, the little legs usually concealed by a crab’s abdomen, were not idle either.  They reached down to trace, light and teasing, along the lines of her underside, trailing ever closer—so tantalizingly close!—to her gonopores.  She moaned around their antennae in her mouth, an encouragement for him to give her <em>more</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In response, he leaned his head down to slowly run his tongue up the side of her neck, tracing the old scar that ran down it—a long, languid lick that had Aiata’s eyes falling shut as she focused on the wonderful sensation.  At the same time, his grooming claws slid forward to circle the two sensitive openings in her underside; with the faintest of touches, they ran along the hard ring of exoskeleton surrounding each.  Aiata shivered, warm anticipation building just under his touch.  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then they dipped down, their narrow clawtips teasing the soft flesh that lay within.  A small needy sound escaped Aiata, almost a whimper but far sweeter.  It felt like electric sparks racing through her as Tama parted her inner lips with those delicate little claws.  Her legs twitched where they lay lazily beside her, the delectable tension rising with every soft press.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The tiny claws were immediately slickened by her own fluids, allowing them to slide easily in.  With a deft flick, Tamatoa slipped them in deeper, their curving width providing a sudden, filling pressure.  Before she could even register this fresh sensation, Tamatoa scissored his claws open and closed within her.  Aiata gasped, a shockwave of pulsing heat sizzling through her.  Her legs jerked and she let out a wanton moan, sending further waves of warmth rolling down their antennae.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Above her, Tamatoa rumbled out a low and devilish chuckle.  She felt it resonate within her, stirring the banked fire building at her core.  He did it again, opening and closing and opening and closing those little claws inside her.  Each time he opened them, it brought about the most wonderful feeling of <em>stretching</em>, almost near to the limit<em>.  </em>Aiata groaned again as he established a wonderful rhythm.  With every expansion of his claws, there was a shallow, but inescapable fullness that came near to, yet never crossed, the threshold into <em>pain</em>.  Instead, it skyrocketed her pleasure up the hill until he closed his claws again, giving her a moment of breathless relief to recover before opening them again.  And with each iteration, he pushed them farther in until the whole of his grooming pincers were fully within her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The intensity of this up and down of pleasure and relief threatened to push her right over the edge again and she was nearly writhing in his grasp, her heart thundering.  He kept her there, just on the cusp of orgasm and whispering his intentions beside their enjoined antennae.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, just as she thought she could take no more, he withdrew his little legs in a slow retreat.  Aiata’s eyes opened and she strained upward, her own rear claws reaching to bring him back.  But rather than return to their previous task, Tamatoa instead used those small pincers to grip the base of her legs, steadying both himself and her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She turned her eyes down to look, peering between them to see his arousal-slicked gonopods out and fully extended.  They pulsed in the darkness with a soft blue glow, fading from deep to pale in a mesmerizing dance of light.  He brought them down to her, their slender tips leaving wet trails across her underside as they meandered leisurely to where she desperately wanted them.  Her legs curled around him, dactyls coming to rest on the edge of his shell and trying to pull him subtly closer.  Trinkets and pearly seashells shifted under her grip.  A few tumbled to the ground, going unnoticed while Tamatoa’s eyes focused upon her, and her alone, with a glowing intensity beyond any he held for the fallen treasures.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She watched with building anticipation as those softly pointed tips finally finished their leisurely course and reached her openings.  They brushed against her, mixing Tamatoa’s slippery, lubricating fluids with her own.  Then, with deliberate slowness, they slid inside, parting her eager flesh and sinking just the very ends in.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Above her, a shiver ran through Tamatoa and he moaned her name in a low but reverent whisper.  After so long in the sensory deprivation of a molt, he was clearly struggling for control.  He paused, working to steady himself.  Half a moment and a ragged gasp later, the quivering abated.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He rocked his body forward and Aiata watched as those long, glowing organs sank deeper.  So slender at the tapered tip, their width swiftly increased and she let out a moan of her own as they spread her gradually open.  Oh, how she had <em>missed</em> this—the slow slide of his firm, slick ‘pods delving smoothly within her and the rising heat they brought with them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tamatoa rolled himself forward again, driving more length inside her.  Aiata gasped and her eyes closed, focusing solely upon the firm slide of him and the building tightness within.  <em>Now</em> Tamatoa’s growth was inescapably apparent.  Barely halfway in, he was already reaching the upper limits of his girth prior to this molt.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You okay?” she heard him ask, his mouth very close to her antennae.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She opened her eyes to see him looking at her with a hint of concern, as if worried that he was too much for her to take in now.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aiata’s lips curled into an amused, but no less fervent, grin.  “Oh yes,” she murmured past the antennae in her mouth.  Then, in demonstration, her legs tightened around him, dragging him firmly downward and pushing his enlarged organs farther inside her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now it was his turn to gasp, a sound which quickly descended into a throaty moan as his gonopods curved down deep into her body.  Aiata joined him in the chorus, that sweet stretch pulling her ever wider around him and leaving her feeling more full than ever before.  With one final, insistent tug on the edge of his shell, Aiata watched as his ‘pods disappeared fully within her and their shells met in a soft tap.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For a moment she just held him there, savoring the wonderful sense of dual fullness that reached deep down into her abdomen and pulling herself up to grind into it for more.  She felt so <em>good</em> with his thick, flexible gonopods buried in her.  With her body tight and hot around him, Tamatoa murmured a broken string of praise and incoherent bliss.  When the words ran out, he took to licking and nibbling at her neck.  He was quivering again, faint tremors shaking his legs and running down his antennae.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once he was steady again, Aiata eased her grip, giving him room to move.  Needing no further invitation, he began to thrust with slow, even strokes.  Aiata rocked her weight to meet him, tilting at just the right angle for him to reach the pair of sensitive spots within her.  With each rub against that special place, fresh heat pulsed out through her again.  Aiata punctuated each warm wave with another suck upon their entwined antennae, adding an extra note to the symphony, and all the while, Tamatoa’s rear claws continued to caress her pleopods in concert with the rest.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a relentless pursuit of ecstasy, and as Tamatoa increased his speed, their moans and cries grew more heated and intense.  Their joined antennae slipped from Aiata’s mouth in an especially vocal moment, yet they remained wound together and their senses continued to be completely immersed in each other’s essence.  In the face of such wonderfully sensual stimulation, Aiata’s own rhythm began to falter.  Wave after wave of pleasure washed over her and, once again, a tingling tightness built at her core.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was only so much more either of them could take.  On the heels of one particularly hard thrust, Aiata finally went crashing over the edge once again.  Her legs jerked, clutching tightly around Tamatoa as the heat rushed out, streaking like lightning from her core, searing down the nerves of her centerline.   Then that deep warmth spread throughout her entire body like a spring tide, filling her with a tingling sensation right down to the tips of her legs.  It <em>thrummed </em>through her, and her inner muscles clenched around Tamatoa with the same rhythm.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was all it took to drag Tamatoa over that precipice with her.  With a roar and a tightening of his claws around hers, he drove himself into her as far as he could just as his own orgasm overtook him.  His gonopods spasmed with a rippling pulse, and Aiata felt the warm flood of him fill her.  Another wave of pleasure swept over her and she cried out, gripping him tighter with both her legs and her inner muscles as she eagerly took in all he had to offer.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, as the last of their ecstatic cries died away and the twitching of Tamatoa’s gonopods within her ceased, that euphoric wave began to roll slowly back, leaving Aiata awash in a warm, soupy feeling of release and contentment.  Every muscle relaxed and her legs fell, loose and languid, away from where they gripped at Tama’s shell.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Above her, Tamatoa let out a blissful sigh and rested his weight lightly upon her carapace.  Eyes half-lidded, heavy with spent lust and satisfaction, he looked down at her and smiled lazily.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Worth the wait?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had been down molting for six months—it was the longest stretch of time they’d been apart since relocating to Lalotai.  Once, it had been the norm for them to separate for half the year, reuniting only for the summer mating season.  That was the natural behavior of their species, an instinctive tradition that all crabs adhered to.  But now, Aiata could not imagine ever returning to such a pattern.  She had missed him terribly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It made their reunion all the sweeter.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She smiled up at him, rubbing her antennae against his in a slow caress.  “Always.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His expression was soft as they looked into each other’s eyes and so much passed between them, unspoken.  But then, moments later, the tender expression had already morphed into a naughty grin.  “And are you ready for another round?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh?  And here I thought you wanted <em>breakfa</em>—mmm!”  Her words were cut off as Tama punctuated his own with a slow, rolling thrust of the gonopods still within her.  Her eyes fluttered shut as those long appendages, still firm and slick with their combined fluids, slid against her tender, sensitive flesh.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He leaned close, his lips brushing against her antennae as lightly as moth wings.  A shiver skittered down the length of her feelers as he whispered against them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let me show you how much I missed you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aiata’s eyes slit open, looking up into his, and she grinned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Breakfast can wait.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is only my second smut fic that I've ever written.  And I must extend many thanks to raptormoon for helping beta this and guide me when it started reading like a crustacean biology textbook. XD  Thank you!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>